


Behind those lines (I'm a monster)

by renonymousse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: "If you're a monster....I could be your prey"Read the tags, so if you don't wanna read then scroll down. For those who enter, enjoy bubs!





	Behind those lines (I'm a monster)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> For those who enjoy my works, I love ya! And stay hydrated!

It's near winter,  winters with perfect temperature like this would be somehow exciting for Chenle, but this year was far more different than Chenle expected it to be.

  
  
Mostly by around October Chenle and Jisung has been planning their winter trips for the year, scheduling all of the fun activities, idly quarreling over what color their matching shirt would be that day or what flavor their popcorns and ice cream would be during December movie nights.

  
  
Now this year’s upcoming winter, Chenle had his body cold and lone. His time seem to stop and things went escalated, all he could think of was what did he do that made Jisung distant himself for almost a month now.

 

Chenle could be dense, but he's not dumb he certainly thought that he did something seriously wrong this time around, it's kind of deep, deeper maybe that he could measure how deep it is by what look Jisung gave him, how he slowly cancelled all of their Friday dates, how he act around him and just simply how Jisung treated him that Chenle never though he had in himself not to care for him, but he really can't remember when, how or what kind of mistake he just did that made Jisung ignore him all out. 

 

It’s kind of foreign, Chenle didn’t know how Jisung can take all of this, by that he mean how can Jisung live his day without Chenle waking him up for the morning because for Chenle he felt his world has been withering by every single day without being able to talk to the younger. He remembered how Jisung kissed him, hugged him. The warmth it radiated was playing on loop on his head and he felt it in his skin. He can’t get away and he’s trapped in time.

 

Of course he tried to make a way to talk to him, but Chenle somehow felt how Jisung deeply despise him, actually resisting Chenle over what he usually does that simply made Jisung goes crazy back then. So Chenle began distancing himself too. Worst is whenever they cross paths Chenle who attempt to wave at him back then can now avert his gaze away but the younger, yet everyday the reason of Jisung's sudden distance was still hunting him, when it’s dark and he’s alone, it turned his nights into a cold sorrow.

  
  
It was the usual day, Chenle was wearing the hoodie Jisung gave him last year. It was Jisung's favorite yellow mustard hoodie, but in some case he just give it to Chenle, when Chenle doesn't have some extra clothes with him and they got all wet by running off the rain from a day out, that’s also the day when almost all of Jisung's clothes was in the laundry. Jisung made him wear it, Chenle insisted to bring it back to him the day after, but Jisung insist that Chenle should just keep it for the reason that Jisung thought it looks cute when Chenle in it instead of him.

  
  
Choosing between going to school or not everyday is a hard choice Chenle have each morning, but Jisung gave him a hard time to make it more than hard. He didn't want to see Jisung suffering and sure he wanted nothing more but to talk to the boy again. He wanted to comfort him, shower him with cuddles and kisses, he wanted to talk things out and he wanted to ask how his day went, but everytime he look at him he suddenly remembers that he just can’t.

  
  
Chenle had nothing he could do but to stare at him, he can't talk to him, he can't do anything but the most simplest way, to reduce his sadness by seeing him and knowing that he’s near him, but sadness seems like an understatement. He noticed the sudden slimming figure of the boy and it made Chenle hate himself more than he hate himself yesterday, the look on Jisung's face made him worried to death and he thought that Jisung has his own personal reasons for ignoring him. And what he need to do is to understand.

 

  
Chenle can't focus anymore, his grades were failing, he can't even eat during lunch in attempt to avoid bumping on him. Their situation was always hunting him in a way that he became worse, he loves isolating himself more, he doesn't want to talk to anyone other than his head which is all unusual knowing Chenle.

  
  
It was 8 when Chenle decided to go home and leave his unfinished homework behind and just sleep on it besides he didn't feel like submitting it for tomorrow either.

  
  
Chenle was walking down the corridors by then when someone spoke right from behind him. The hall was emptied with students and no one was around, a slightest noise made him jump when a deep voice echoed throughout the hall.

 

  
_**"How are you?** " _

  
  
When he turned around, he found the boy he was missing all this time. Jisung, with his face looked tired and eyes were puffy, his cheekbones became sharp and tall stature became slumped.

  
  
Chenle didn't know what to say or what look should he gave to him, he has nothing on mind but to give Jisung a koala hug and share his remaining warmth to make him fall asleep.

  
  
Jisung looked at Chenle, an expression of longing reflect their eyes. But Jisung looks more than worried than Chenle was.

  
  
Jisung missed Chenle so much than Chenle could ever think of, even though it can’t be seen through him, he missed every single thing about the boy, his disheveled blonde locks before his bright eyes yet now it only bore loneliness even though how much Chenle fake on a smile and he knows it was because of his selfishness.

  
  
He immediately grab Chenle by the neck, pulling him closer to his chest and slowly resting his hands on Chenle's form in a way that the only thing he could felt was the warmth of Chenle’s body against his. The other arm securing him in a tight hug wrapped around the aforementioned boy's waist where it feels like home.

  
  
Engulfing the smaller one into a comforting and reassuring warm hug, at first Chenle was surprised by the other's unusual gesture after almost a month of cool off and 2 years of dating, Jisung wasn’t the type of boy who initiates skin ships yet not long after being dazed Chenle just leaned in at the longing touch. He nuzzled his nose in the younger's chest sniffing his old perfume that he had been missing for a long time. Jisung kissed Chenle's hair as he devour the smell of Chenle's strawberry scented shampoo.

  
  
Jisung lovingly placed his hands on the either side of Chenle’s cheeks, cupping his face securely, thumb gently rubbing over the supple skin and pulling it near him until their lips touch, it was sweet as vanilla and neither of them would want it to end.

  
  
Chenle hugged him again with a smile plastered on his face, but what surprised him was a suddenly pull by the hair off of Jisung’s chest just to bring it back to face him, kissing the older full in the lips this time, roughly biting Chenle's lower lips causing for it to bleed.

  
  
Jisung looked at Chenle like a prey in the jungle, surely after this Chenle's lips has bruises all around by too much force and teeth involved, but he didn't care that much. He tried following Jisung's tempo, but it was not that easy to catch up. Jisung was swerving his head fast that it only left Chenle's mouth hanging and panting for a little air.

  
  
Slowly Jisung calmed down, releasing his tight grip when he heard a muffled sobs. He was horrified of what he did, he didn’t want to see Chenle cry.

  
  
Jisung took a step back and began crying, he collect his face buried in his own hands, his tears were flowing much than Chenle's, he was growling against his palms, he shouted like he wants to get away from his heavy breathing and warming chest.  

  
  
_**"Chenle please just get away from me"**_

  
  
Chenle admit he cried for Jisung's sudden roughness it hurts him a lot, but what made him cried more was because of missing the boy so much, especially their kisses and even if he's scared about what Jisung did he'll gladly accept what Jisung gave him even if it pains him more, he can risk it all, he can do everything just to be with Jisung again, Chenle wanted nothing more but to be with Jisung.

  
  
Chenle slowly made his way at the younger's direction after he swipe those tears he shed and once he's in front of the boy he lift his chin up, he look him in the eyes and smiled at him sweetly.

  
  
Chenle held Jisung's right hand and intertwined it with his and caressed Jisung's cheeks using his other hand, but Jisung retreated his head, intensely shaking it repeatedly and murmuring a low ‘no’.

  
  
_**"No, no Chenle please just get away from me"** _

  
  
_**"I don't wanna hurt you, please,"**_ Jisung rambled out, he lightly pushed Chenle with his free hand, shaking his head still and pulling his fingers away from Chenle's grip, taking out his fingers one by one but Chenle only helds it tight more.

  
_**"Jisung..Jisung calm down, listen to me, you won't hurt me"** _ Chenle cupped Jisung's face and began caressing both of his lightly tinted red cheeks from crying, pushing away the drops of tears forming at the younger's eyes.

  
He tiptoed just to reach Jisung's face and somehow made his face close with the struggle to do so, placing kisses on both of Jisung’s puffy eyes, showering his face with kisses.

  
  
**_"Tell me what bothers you, I'm here for you hmm, I'm your boyfriend"_ **

  
  
Jisung can't help but to cry even harder.

  
  
_**"Chenle, please don't make it hard for me even more"** _

  
  
_**"Is that what you really want? Do you think I'll be happy if I do that or do you think you'll be happy if I do that?...no Jisung It'll hurt me more other than you think you’ll get me hurt being with you, in fact it'll hurt more if you choose to stay away, and I know you do too"** _

  
  
_**"So please Jisung let me stay with you, let me make you happy”** _

  
  
_**"Chenle..."** _

  
  
_**"Chenle the truth is..."** _

  
  
_**"The truth is...I'm a monster"** _  
  


_**“I’m a monster that’s why you need to get away from me”** _

_**  
"No, you're not"** _

__****  
  
__**"You are a chick not a monster"** Chenle lightly chuckled hugging Jisung's waist.

  
  
Jisung's heart jolt when he saw Chenle smiled again, Chenle's smile that could bring him back.

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
It's the night before Christmas, Jisung and Chenle had decided to have the night together at Chenle's apartment he had for himself at the age of 19, rejecting the usual dinner night they had every Christmas with either of Chenle’s or Jisung’s family. Of course their parents agreed immediately saying it would be better to mend their relationship back again after what happen and considering that is also the first time the two ask for a favor.

  
  
They're wearing their matching Christmas sweaters, cuddled down on the couch with popcorns and tubs of ice cream in hand and their favorite marvel movies playing just like what they planned to have.

  
  
Jisung was stealing kisses from time to time as he devour the strawberry scented boy cuddled up in his arms with the blanket hovered over their bodies sharing heat.

  
  
They are better again, but more than better this time, but sometimes there are instances that Chenle caught Jisung excessively sweating and fidgeting his fingers when he sat alone in bed whenever Chenle excuses himself to fetch their food or make a call, by the time Chenle would enter the room Jisung would stood up in bed where he waited for Chenle and sprinting his way out of the door insisting to go home with his many of an excuses. It's too weird but Chenle slides it off, afraid of making a misunderstanding again if he pointed it out and now because of that they had less time together and Jisung barely have time for some sleepovers.

  
  
Now it made Chenle think about what would be Jisung's problem. Jisung didn't bring up what he said after that day, he dodged the questions and Chenle would end up thinking about it at night, now over days Chenle tried to forget about it for the better.

  
  
Jisung and Chenle agreed to have a sleepover for the night, but this time he won't let Jisung slide off.

  
  
It was 1 when Chenle decided to call it a night after those pillow fighting and tickle attacks between watching movies.

  
  
Jisung waited at the bed already dressed, in his white shirt and boxers.

  
  
Chenle hit the shower first, he choose to wear a pair of short shorts and an oversized sweater that barely reach his mid thighs, the sweater entirely covered the shorts that it almost looked like he doesn't have anything underneath.

  
  
As he stepped out of the shower he noticed Jisung fidgeting with his fingers again the moment his eyes landed on Chenle. Chenle got panicked this time, he kneeled down in front of Jisung only to hold both of his hands together to keep his cold hands warm by rubbing it together, but Jisung looked at him with horror in his eyes and began pushing himself back at the bed, Chenle followed him, crawling with all fours that made Jisung back out more.

  
  
Chenle smiled when he saw Jisung's little eyes widening cutely, so he leaned down to placed a soft peck on his puckered lips and slightly bit the lower lip teasing the boy, but when Chenle was about to pull out Jisung bites hard to keep Chenle from kissing him, his soft innocent eyes turned dark Chenle has never seen before, but he immediately shrug it off instead of giving it any meaning.

  
  
Jisung slowly creeps his way up inside Chenle's sweater, giving his ass a little squeeze before proceeding to hold Chenle's tiny waist in place. He fumbled his fingertips at Chenle's hair and gripping it tight to deepen the kiss.

  
  
Kissing was their thing and going over it was the least thing in mind, though they tried it once, and Chenle wished they’ve done it earlier. Jisung was the usual soft bub of a boyfriend who’s afraid to make Chenle cry, but now Chenle wanted nothing more but to be dicked down roughly.

  
  
Jisung flipped them over, hovering above Chenle he go fast immediately fumbling up the older boy's sweater until the last fabric of it reach Chenle's fingertips. Chenle lied there completely exposed and decorating the bed messy in a way Jisung’s mind blacked out and he just wanted to destroy him more.

  
  
Jisung looked at him as if he's ready to dig in for a bite. He kissed Chenle again, held Chenle by the waist and carry him only to release him right at the middle of the bed, Chenle bounced back, which shouldn't be as hot as it is. Jisung pulled out just to hurriedly take off his shirt and snaking his arms again into Chenle's waist with his palm caressing Chenle's ass into the thin fabric of his shorts, he leaned in again to devour the juncture of Chenle's head and neck, painting Chenle's exposed white skin with bright purple and dark colored marks.

  
  
Jisung made his way to Chenle's sensitive nipples biting and pulling it a little, almost pulling Chenle's nipples off of his chest, he fiddled it in his fingers and lightly lapping it until Chenle was a moaning mess.

  
  
His kisses were now travelling down to reach Chenle's hips and navel, he smooches down Chenle's fair inner thighs until Chenle was wiggling his hips in frustration, the part where he wanted to be touch was left giving any attention.

  
**  
_"Jisung..please, please fuck me ple--"_ **

  
  
Jisung opened his mouth wide, putting Chenle's aching member in his mouth with one go and letting it out with a 'pop' immediately after.

  
  
Jisung pushed Chenle's knee until it touch his chest, holding both of Chenle's ankles and placing it in his shoulder, Jisung leaned in spreading Chenle's ass cheeks and he was welcomed with cutely pink twitching hole. Chenle was now spread wide and open for Jisung's likeness. He smirked up at Chenle before placing a long stripes of lick across Chenle's pinkish and twitching hole without breaking the contact.

  
  
Chenle shuddered at the sudden touch of wet and coldness.

  
  
Jisung repeated it over and over again, lapping Chenle's cracks until he has the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Chenle's. Tongue fucking Chenle until Chenle became an incoherent mess, his mouth were slightly parted and he was sucking his index and middle fingers while moaning a mix of curses and muffled versions of Jisung's name.

  
  
Chenle was so out of it, he was so loud, so Chenle decided to bite his own hands to restrain all of the moans from coming out, and when Jisung began to notice He quickly pulled out from what he was doing, his eyes were gleaming deep and dark.

  
  
Chenle was little bit afraid of what was coming next, Jisung wasn't like this before so fear was shooting out his bones, but he also got all excited of what Jisung could do.

  
  
_**"Take your hands off baby"** _ Jisung's voice dropped into a baritone making his voice more tempting and just too much for Chenle.

  
  
_**"I said take your fucking hands off!!"**_ He shouted, making Chenle shivered in fear, Jisung just slapped Chenle's face and rubbing it softly after with that unknowing smile, Chenle got traumatized, he was surprised at first but the pain subside and pleasure consume him more.

  
  
Chenle was convulsing from the sudden loss of attention in his hole when Jisung so suddenly pulled out, inserted his two fingers and fucking crooking it inside his ass as if reaching for something.

  
  
Chenle looks like a mess with his hair sticking in his forehead, mouth slightly parted with drool and tears staining his face, his left cheek was tinted in dark red, almost bruising, and his supple skin were covered in dark purple marks.

  
  
Jisung leaned in to lick Chenle's already opened mouth, biting his lip and pulling it until it bleed. Once he pulled out he replaced his mouth with his fingers, making Chenle suck it.

  
  
Chenle obediently sucked Jisung's pulsing fingers lapping out every slit like how he sucked Jisung's cock that one time they had their first sex.

  
  
_**"Is it good?"** _

__****  
  
"You want more?" 

__****  
  
"Fucking answer me!!" 

  
  
Jisung pulled his fingers out of Chenle's mouth only to wrap it around the smaller boy's neck and had pushing him further down the bed.   


 

  
Jisung was already losing it, he pulled his fingers out and crawl up until the weight of his cock slapped Chenle's face. Chenle choked out a moan loving the way it made him being manhandled.

  
  
_**"Open up baby"** _

__****  
  
"Take this like a good baby boy you are" 

  
  
He lined it up at Chenle's mouth, Chenle obediently open it up wide for Jisung. Jisung mounting it feverishly took Chenle’s coherence, his exposed neck expanding whenever Jisung’s cock slid down his throat was now mouth-fucking, Chenle moaned sending vibration throughout Jisung's member and it made it twitch deliciously inside Chenle's throat and he delightly looked up to check on Jisung and found him mouth wide open and sweaty.

 

The room in dimly lights and dark cold december overpowering such ambiance by having to hear what was outside, Christmas song sung by a choir serenading their neighbors and probably someones windows were open to have it hearing it how their pack of families laugh in their dinner, whereas for Jisung and Chenle they made it more joyous.

  
  
Jisung soon reach his own climax and shoots out hot and thick amount of white cum filling Chenle's throat and emptying it at Chenle's face as he gave it a few pumps.

  
  
Jisung helped Chenle collect his cum and putting it in Chenle's mouth intentionally touching near his gag reflex and tongue.

  
  
_**"You love that you fucking cumslut?"** _

__****  
  
Chenle was coming untouched just by Jisung's dirty talking, white translucent cum vaguely resembling as a pee pool in his shirt.

  
  
Jisung loves how Chenle looked right now, with his cum-stained face and abused twitching hole in display for Jisung, and he’s just fucking losing his self control.

  
  
He reached for Chenle's leg and held both of his ankles upright, stretching it wide until he was welcomed by the aching hole again.

  
  
Jisung pinned Chenle down the bed even more by holding his neck a little to make him feel lightheaded and floaty, he had put all his weight on top of Chenle. Chenle was literally folded shrill of excitement vibrated through him.

  
  
Jisung had his still hardened cock wet and ready with his leaking precum and a mix of Chenle’s saliva, but not enough for him it barely reach half of it, it would fucking hurt still so he easily inserted his fingers into Chenle's mouth again wetting his wide palm and giving his cock a few good pump before he inserted his dick in one go, he was doing Chenle rough, he pulled his cock out and leaving an inch head before trusting all in back again making Chenle choked out a sob, Jisung dilated eyes bore in Chenle’s face while he does.

  
  
Chenle was crying and Jisung held his neck to made him stop from making sobbing noises from the lack of oxygen, he wanted to hear Chenle's moans and not his cries.

  
  
Jisung groans at the tight clutch of Chenle's body. He continuously let out grunts and curses upon hearing Chenle's whimpers and moans, withering under the weight of Jisung’s torso that had him pinned down and immobile.

  
  
Jisung was mounting Chenle idly, he leaned in to nibble Chenle's ear and whispered.

****  
  
_**"You loved it? This is what you want huh?"** _

 

  
Jisung was snapping his hips and making slap noises colliding with skin after skin, he was thrusting his hips in incoherent pace, the tempo was not faltering and he's stretching Chenle's ass beyond Chenle's own good that had him shrilling.

  
  
Chenle cummed in his own chest and stomach, his inside churning and convulsing in aftershocks that was clearly from overstimulation.

  
  
Jisung was pounding into him non-stop, reaching his own orgasm.

 

_**“too much”** _

  
Chenle condemned in low moan and disdain visible in thin voice. Jisung spurts out thick hot liquid inside Chenle and Chenle was loving the feeling of being filled and stretched.

 

  
Jisung pulled out his dick. He watched Chenle shudder underneath him with heavy breathing and his puckered hole releasing excess cum, Jisung caress Chenle's skin in painstaking way, Chenle loved about him.

 

  
He played the beads of cum that was exiting Chenle's hole by pushed his finger and watched it spurts out the liquid, the play goes on and soon it turns into finger fucking Chenle again.

  
  
Jisung snapped and replaced it with his dick immediately and mounting Chenle earnestly than before, and Chenle began trembling below him, he was weak and couldn't even move a finger by the sudden intrusion.

  
**  
_"Stop"_ **

****  
  
_"Stop please"_

****  
  
_"Jisung please--ple--aaahh"_

****  
  
Jisung held Chenle's neck to prevent him from speaking and Chenle did he felt lightheaded to even move a bit, Jisung continued to pound as Chenle felt the pain churning in his stomach.

  
**  
_"Did I give you a permission to speak whore?"_ **

  
  
Chenle collapsed and became unconscious taking so much pain the grip on his neck became too much and he hid body give in, still Jisung had his hand clutched Chenle's neck tightly, not hyper aware of what he did yet he send the amount of power through his thrust boring Chenle’s skin in regression.

  
  
_**"I’m sorry, Chenle"** _

__****  
  
"I'm sorry" 

  
  
Jisung came and he pulled out, he was weak and had him crying in his palm, he felt panic as he saw the unconscious boy underneath him and softly caressed Chenle's cheek radiated by his warmth.

  
  
Jisung didn't know anything to do but to cry, it was his fault, his disorient satisfaction and selfishness’ unruly method of hurting the one he protected.

  
**  
_"I told you to get away from me"_ **

****  
  
_"Chenle I'm really sorry"_

****  
  
_"I told you....I'm a monster"_

  
  
His doctor told him to control himself but they aren’t knowledgeable enough to know that it’s not that easy, yet the medication didn’t prevent him to love the same boy, with a big step he took from being far away, now he had his eyes staring at the overstimulated boy, unconscious and unable to converse, he looked down at what he did and what he become. What comes into his mind first was to get away from Chenle, completely and believed that Chenle didn’t deserved a damaged boy, Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my fellow nsfd friends!


End file.
